


Overwhelmed

by sunflowerwonder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwonder/pseuds/sunflowerwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 short drabbles about Dave being overwhelmed by assorted romantic partners, music, art, and himself. </p><p>All inspired by a shuffle playlist on my Ipod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alpha!Dave/Dirk

**Author's Note:**

> It's 12:30, sigh.
> 
> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. (Dave Strider.)  
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
> 3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
> 4\. Do five of these, then post them

Moves Like Jagger- Maroon 5, (3:21)

“C’mon dude. Just one time,” Dirk says, smiling sadistically from where he’s got you pinned you down. You don’t even know how the egotistical fuck even managed to do that. He had, of course, and now you were currently on the receiving end of yet another attempt to make you swoon like a teenaged girl. An attempt that was, in fact, tempting. 

“No.” you stumble out, and it was a weak reply.

“Just once. That’s it.” He says again. It’s practically been his mantra for the past 15 minutes.

And before you know it he’s cupping your face, and sloppily moving his mouth against yours like a drunk teenager. And you try to push him back. 

Okay, that’s a lie. 

But you honestly hate to say you reciprocate.


	2. Dave/Rose

Teen Angst (What the World Needs Now)- Cracker (4:14)

“I hate fuckin’ everything, Lalonde.” You mutter out, throwing yourself on her unmade bed and groaning. 

She smiles up from her knitting, “You don’t hate everything, you’re just bored. Those of us with intellectual gifts tend to be constantly tired of the world around them.”

“More like I’m suffering from this god-awful shit called teenaged angst,” you reply, “Things would be so much different if I was in control.”

She chuckles, “Wise words from the kid who got an F on his paper for use of to many obnoxious metaphors.”

“So when am I getting a kiss, eh? For turning that mess of an essay in like you dared me,” you sigh, “you and your obsession with pushing the rules. You know how much nerve I had to work up for that?”

“Of course, your bravery ceases to amaze me. What would the world do without you.”

“Whole lotta shit it wouldn’t get done with me.”


	3. Dave (mentions of Bro)

Magic- B.o.B. (Ft. Rivers Cuomo) (3:16)

The beats are a little much for your taste, no thanks to your Bro who was playing before you, but you easily manipulate them to something easier and smoother, but still deep and riveting. It’s an art, you supposed. One of many you’d mastered (some ironically, some not) over the years. It’s fun, relaxing even, and before you know it you’re murmuring an improve rap along with it. Feeling the music and the discs beneath your finger, until someone on the sound crew has turned your mike on and the spewing words are blasted over the speakers, making the crowd below you go wild.

Somewhere in the crowd your Bro nods in approval.


	4. Dave/Terezi

The Math- Hillary Duff (3:19)

“Just shut up and kiss me already, cool kid.” She says, as if it’s the simplest solution she’s ever heard.

She’s a bombshell of a babe with red and teal streaks in her hair, and as much as you hated to admit it, pretty damn hot for being batshit insane. Most girls got discouraged when you started a rambling metaphor about why you were totally not going home with them, but Terezi had stuck with you and even retaliated with her own.

She was a genius.

And you were too, but you were having a hard time figuring her out.

She wrapped her hands around your neck and smiled, and you finally worked the courage to lean down and kiss her.

At the last second she pulled away though, slipping a card in her hand and whispering, “Call me,” without so much as a tiny peck.


	5. Dave/Dirk

Like Whoa- Aly and A.J (2:30)

You’re not sure when Dirk started to overwhelm you.

It was ridiculous, really. 

But it felt damn good.

Getting him out of your head was impossible. He was an asshole, but he was stuck on you. Or rather, you were stuck on him. Like a roller coaster that was stealing your oxygen and making you scream at the same time. Unpleasant, but leaving you with a feeling of “let’s go again” after you attempt to break it off.

And he was fine with it. With you barely holding on, then coming back. He was fine with it all.

He’d take you back as you mumbled apologies and kiss your lips and you cheeks and your neck over and over again before giving you some asshole-snark about crawling back to him.

And you’d be back on the ride again. Dammit.


End file.
